sunsoforionfandomcom-20200215-history
Barana Protectorate
The Barana Protectorate is a one sector semi-autonomous region of the Stilor Empire. Most Barana live within the Barana Protectorate, though they inhabit every world of the Stilor Empire and can be found in other regions of space as well. The Protectorate itself is a conservative republic with the Lord Protector serving as Head of Government. Geography The Barana Protectorate occupies the Barana Sector of the Stilor Empire Barana Sector Sector Location: 2820 Sector Capital: Barana Prime, Barana System Other Major Worlds: none Sector Governor: '''Lord Protector Netha Ksoir '''Sector GDP: §9,000 Important Locations: Barana Prime, Kelseer Shipyards, El'Inha Corporation Headquarters Description: Home of the Barana, it is the second most developed and guarded sector of the Empire. History TBD suffice to say they join the Empire Government Lord Protector, Senate The Barana Protectorate is a semi-autonomous region of the Stilor Empire. In this role, the Barana Protectorate functions similar to Sector Government within the Stilor Empire, except for the fact that the Barana Proctorate is provided for in the Imperial Constitution. The Barana Protectorate is headed by the Lord Protector, who serves for a popularly elected ten year renewable term. The Barana legislature is a unicameral, popularly elected body of 175 seats. The Protectorate government is empowered to handle all domestic matters, passing whatever laws it chooses so long as it doesn't conflict with Imperial Law. These laws are able to be vetoed by the Emperor/Empress, but only done so on rare occations. Executive Lord Protector The Lord Protector is the head of government for the Barana Protectorate. The Lord Protector functions similar to an Imperial Governor, except that the Lord Protector cannot be removed at the will of the Emperor/Empress. Should the Imperial Government wish to remove the Lord Protector, the Lord Protector would have to be charged with a crime and convicted, barring that a request by the Emperor/Empress to the Senate to vote to remove. The Lord Protector is elected by all Barana and all Imperial citizens who have residency within the Protectorate to a ten year term. The Lord Protector can also be re-elected with no limit. The Lord Protector is the head of the Barana Self Defense Force in times of peace. The Lord Protector has control of promotions, appointments, and dismissals of all BSDF officers and enlisted personnel in times of peace, only surrendering this power during times of war. Finally, the Lord Protector is aided by a cabinet of Barana officials nominated by the Lord Protector and approved by the Senate. The Lord Protector also serves on the Imperial High Council, advising the Emperor/Empress as to matters involving the Barana. Legislature Senate The Senate serves as the unicameral legislature of the Barana Protectorate. It serves a similar role to a Sector Parliament, having the authority to pass all laws within the Protectorate. There are 175 seats that are popularly elected every 5 years. The Senate has approval over all civil nominations of the Lord Protector and can overrule a Lord Protector veto by a 3/4s vote. The Senate, however, cannot overrule an Imperial Veto by the Emperor/Empress. Judiciary The Lord Protector has the power to nominate, and the Senate has the power to approve, local judges that hear local and sector cases, however the appointment of Imperial Judges remains with the Imperial Government. Barana Political Parties Unlike the Imperial Government, the Barana Protectorate is dominated by two major parties, the Blood and Steel Party and the Popular Party. The Blood and Steel Party is a conservative political party dedicated to close relations with the Imperial Government and freer markets within the Protectorate while the Popular Party is a liberal political party dedicated to looser relations with the Imperial Government and continued (if not expanded) social welfare programs. In Imperial Elections each of these parties joins with large Imperial parties, inexchange for a percentage of the seats won. Their are other political parties within the Protectorate, but these parties are small fringe groups with no real power. Foreign Relations and Military As a protectorate of the Stilor Empire the Barana Protectorate does not maintain official foreign relations with any outside state, nor does it carry on its own foreign relations. Rather, the Emperor/Empress in conjunction with other organs of Imperial Government determines the foreign policy for the entire Empire, including the Barana Protectorate. Barana are free to join the Imperial Military, and many do. Their quick reflexes and keen eyes make them skilled assassins and special forces troops and fighter pilots, something that the Imperial Military does not overlook. The Barana Protectorate does, however, maintain a self defense force, charged with protecting the sector from pirates and limited attack. The equipment is the same as the Imperial Navy and Imperial Army, however, in times of peace the BSDF reports to the Lord Protector and only acts in concert with the Imperial Military. In times of war, though, the BSDF becomes a component of the Imperial Navy and Imperial Army. Economy TBD Category:Interstellar Polity Category:Stilor